


If you do it

by x_WorldDreamer_x



Series: I'll do it, if you do it [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_WorldDreamer_x/pseuds/x_WorldDreamer_x
Summary: Julie tries to hold up her end of the deal and tell Luke how she feels.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: I'll do it, if you do it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998322
Comments: 7
Kudos: 318





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Help! I need somebody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784391) by [bucksreyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucksreyes/pseuds/bucksreyes). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie tries to tell Luke.
> 
> Try 1.

Julie couldn’t _not_ watch Luke.

He was wearing one of those horrible shirts with the sleeves cut off, the ones that always drew Julie’s attention to Luke’s arms, and one of his beanies, the end of his hair hung into his eyes. He held a pen clasped between his teeth.

Okay, so they weren’t _horrible_.

They were just _distracting_ , which was just as bad.

Anyway, Luke was strumming his acoustic on the couch, in Julie’s perfect view over the piano.

Julie’s eyes were focused on Luke, but her mind was mainly on her conversation with Alex the day previous.

_“I’ll tell Willie, if you tell Luke.”_

Julie was determined to help Alex get the guy, and if that meant telling Luke how she felt, so be it.

“How about this?” Luke said.

Julie startled so much that her hand landed hard on the piano keys, which made a loud bang echo through the studio.

Luke shot her a fond smile, picking up the sheet of paper he had been working on from the coffee table and carefully setting down his guitar.

“Here,” Luke said, laying the paper on the piano and sitting beside her.

“Luke,” Julie murmured. He was so close to her.

“What is it?” he asked softly.

There was so much she could say.

_“I like you.”_

_“You saved me.”_

_“You gave me back my music, my voice.”_

_“I feel alive because of you.”_

_“When we sing together it’s like magic.”_

But being so close to him, inches apart, staring into his crystal green eyes, she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

Julie swallowed lightly. “Never mind.” She turned to the lyrics.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie tries to tell Luke.
> 
> Try Two.

“Are you going through my dream box again?”

“No,” Luke denied quickly.

“Your hand is _literally_ in my dream box.”

Luke slowly retracted his hand. “No, it’s not.”

“Seriously?” Julie rolled her eyes, flopping onto her bed on her back.

“I’m sorry, Jules,’ Luke apologized, jumping next to her on the bed.

Julie’s breath hitched. She loved when he called her Jules. He said it with such fondness that it reminded her of whenever her mother used to say it. It was different than when her father or Flynn said it. Her mother, and now Luke, called her ‘Jules’ with such emotion that she felt like a jewel.

Added bonus: Luke was lying next to her _on her bed_.

“I was looking for inspiration,” Luke explained. “Your words are always so powerful; I find it so easy to build off of your lyrics.”

How could Julie be upset when he talked like that? About her? When he was looking at her the way he was?

He was looking at her like she was the sun itself. Like she hung the stars in the sky.

Julie sighed.

“Did you find your inspiration?” she asked.

Luke stared at her.

“What?” she asked.

“No, ‘stay out of my room’?” he wondered.

Julie glared at him lightly.

“Stay out of my stuff,” she instructed half-heartedly.

Luke laughed.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated, though the sincerity was lost by his massive grin.

“No, you’re not,” Julie muttered, unable to keep from smiling at him fondly.

Luke grinned back.

“I find _your_ lyrics inspiring,” Julie admitted. “The songs you wrote for Sunset Curve got me through the hardest parts of my life.”

Luke rolled onto his side, so he loomed over her, and it made Julie a bit breathless.

“That’s what I always dreamed of,” Luke revealed. “I wanted the connection that forms between music and those that listen to it with everybody.”

“You are _such_ a talented musician,” Julie said. “You’re still going to have it.”

 _“We_ are going to have it,” Luke corrected. “Julie and the Phantoms. We’re nothing without you.”

 _“I’m_ nothing without _you_ ,” Julie said.

Was it her imagination, or did he look at her lips?

“I –”

“Julie?”

Julie shot into a sitting position so fast she nearly passed through Luke, had he not poofed out at the sound of her father’s voice. Her dad poked his head into the room.

“Dad!” Julie exclaimed, pressing a hand against her racing heart.

“You okay?” her dad asked. “I thought I heard voices.”

“Nope,” Julie denied, shaking her head. “Just me.”

“Okay, well, dinner’s in a few minutes.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Julie said, pulling her cheeks into a grin.

He nodded and left.

Julie groaned, dropping back onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie tries to tell Luke.
> 
> Try Three.

Julie exhaled nervously. She bounced on her toes outside the studio doors.

Flynn’s voice echoed in her head.

_“If you really want Luke to know you like him, you have to do something big. Something he can’t ignore.”_

Honestly, Julie wasn’t sure if Flynn’s plan would work, but was worth a shot.

She picked a time where she knew Reggie was in the kitchen with her dad. She didn’t know where Alex was, but Julie knew he knew what her plan was, and she could count on him.

Julie yanked open the door.

Alex noticed her immediately. His eyes dropped to her chest, widened, and he poofed away without a word.

Luke looked up then.

“Oh, hey, Jules,” he greeted. “I was just –”

His gaze fell to her t-shirt and his mouth dropped open.

“That’s my shirt,” he said in wonder. His eyes roved over her body, much further than the reach of the shirt. “Where’d you get it?”

“It was in my mom’s chest,” Julie said nonchalantly.

“It – I,” Luke stuttered. He moved within a foot of Julie, his eyes on the Sunset Curve shirt she wore. “There weren’t… diamonds before.”

“My mom probably put them on,” Julie explained. “She must’ve really liked you guys.”

“Just like me,” she added shyly, staring at her feet.

“Just like you?” Luke repeated.

Julie looked up to see one of Luke’s small grins that she loved so much.

“It looks good on you, Jules,” Luke said softly.

Julie could feel the blood rising to her cheeks.

Luke hesitantly reached out.

Julie inhaled sharply. Ever since the Orpheum, Julie had been able to touch the boys, but each time it happened, there was always a moment of panic where they wondered if their newfound power disappeared this time.

Julie’s hands shot out, grasping his tightly.

She and Luke let out simultaneous breaths of relief, stepping closer to each other.

Julie’s eyes dashed down to his lips. She couldn’t help it.

Luke took another step closer.

“Jules,” he whispered, leaning down.

Julies eyes were drifting shut.

“Hey, guys!”

Reggie poofed into the studio.

Julie and Luke jumped apart before Reggie noticed how they had been standing.

“Nice shirt,” Reggie exclaimed, pointing at his old band logo.

“Thanks,” Julie said sharply.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie tries to tell Luke.
> 
> Try Four.

The melody had been playing in her head since that fateful dance class.

It was definitely going to be something Luke couldn’t ignore.

It was funny. As soon as Julie decided to tell Luke how she felt (so Alex would tell Willie), she really wanted to. She wanted the game she and Luke were playing to be over, but they _kept getting interrupted_.

Julie burst into the garage, the doors banging open. Her hand was clenched around the roll of sheet music.

“I have a new song,” she announced.

Luke perked up immediately. “Really?”

Julie ignored Alex and Reggie, focusing on Luke, nodding.

“What do you have?” Luke asked excitedly.

“I, uh, got it all, actually,” she said a bit nervously.

“A whole song?” Reggie asked. “Ow!”

Julie didn’t look away from Luke.

“Yeah, it – it came to me in a daydream,” Julie explained, “a while ago.”

“What took you so long?” Luke wondered.

“I was a bit busy saving your souls,” Julie said sassily. “Then I had to remember it.”

“Sorry,” Luke apologized, smiling. “Can we hear it?”

Julie’s heart pounded at the mere question. She swallowed nervously. This was it.

“Of course,” she said.

She took a seat at the piano. As she laid out the sheet music, she met Alex’s gaze. Julie could tell the moment he realized what was about to happen because he blanched, his jaw dropping.

Julie exhaled, her gaze drifting to Luke, and she started to play.

Julie knew it would never sound half as good as she had imagined, at least, not until Luke’s guitar echoed over the piano and his voice joined hers in a duet, but she thought it would get her message across.

There was a reason it was called ‘Perfect Harmony’. When she and Luke sang together, it was a supernova. But it wasn’t just with singing. Just being with him made her whole body hum. And she was going to tell him.

The final notes of the song drifted into silence in the air.

Out of the corner of Julie’s eye, she noticed Alex clap his hand over Reggie’s mouth so he wouldn’t ruin the moment.

Again.

“Jules,” Luke said tenderly, his voice full of emotion.

Julie rose to her feet, trembling slightly.

“It’s supposed to be a duet,” she said softly, moving to him.

“Who?” he whispered.

“No regrets,” Julie exhaled.

She lunged up and kissed him.

It was everything she could have dreamed.

The kiss was soft, gentle, and delicate. It was quick, but perfect. Even if Luke didn’t return her feelings, Julie knew she could survive with this one kiss.

She pulled back. Her eyes flickered open, revealing Luke’s shocked face.

“I wrote it about you,” she said quietly.

Luke’s hands landed on her neck and tugged her close. He ducked his head and kissed her.

This one was stronger, fiercer, than the last. More passionate, which was natural since Luke was leading it. He put passion into everything he did, something that made Julie so attracted to him.

She gripped his arms, raised herself onto her toes, and pressed herself into the kiss. She was wrong. _This_ was perfect.

Luke’s lips pried hers open –

A loud wolf whistle broke them apart.

“I’m sorry,” Alex apologized, still trying to hold back a grinning Reggie.

“It’s alright, Alex.” Julie tucked herself into Luke’s side and smirked. “I believe it’s your turn.”


End file.
